


Music is what our soul sounds like when it sings

by fionasarchive



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chirrut plays the piano, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Quiet mornings, old fools in love, spiritassassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionasarchive/pseuds/fionasarchive
Summary: A quiet morning in the Imwe/Malbus household featuring old fools in love and some glimpses into their earlier life.





	Music is what our soul sounds like when it sings

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this was written with like four hours of sleep and on my phone while on the train home. 
> 
> I might do an anniversary second part, if anyone would want that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading xx

  
The first thing Baze felt when he woke up was that his husband was not beside him. That wasn't unusual in itself since Chirrut had always been an early riser and the times he actually slept in could be counted on two hands. Still, Baze sighed softly. He couldn't deny that he loved waking up next to Chirrut, even after all the years they've spent together.  
A soft smile spread on his face when he heard the faint sound of the piano being played in the living room. That certainly explained Chirrut's absence from their bed.

When he and Chirrut first started dating he hadn't known about Chirrut's ability to play the piano but he had fallen in love with him even more then. Baze knew they made an odd pair to some, and  sure, Chirrut could be stubborn and he had a tendency to act before he thought something entirely through, he had a strong sense of what was just and got into debates constantly. Sometimes he could be harsh and abrasive, some would even say cruel. Baze knew his husband was flawed, but still, he knew Chirrut was perfect to him and for him.

He sat up in bed and groaned softly when some of his joints popped. He was getting old, slowly but surely. He wrinkled his nose at the thought.  
When Baze got up he stretched once more and let out another sigh, then slipped on one of Chirrut's hoodies. Well, technically it used to be his, but in reality it belonged more to Chirrut than him now.  
When he walked to the living room He tried tried to walk as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb Chirrut. When he entered the living room he smiled and leaned against the door frame, taking in the sight of Chirrut playing the piano quietly, his eyes closed.  
When Baze pushed himself off the door frame a smile spread on Chirrut's face once he heard his husband. Baze smiled and stepped behind Chirrut who leaned back into him, his hands still moving over the keys effortlessly.  
Baze leaned down and kissed his lover's forehead, whispering. "Good morning, beloved." Chirrut tilted his head back a bit further and caught Baze's lips in a kiss.  
After pulling away just enough that their lips weren't quite touching anymore he mumbled. "Good morning, handsome. How did you sleep?" "Quite well, although waking up with you still in bed would have been nice, too," he replied, teasing gently. "But I can't say that I don't appreciate you playing piano, so I'll be alright I guess," he chuckled.  
Chirrut laughed softly and kissed Baze once more. "Good, good. Can't have you being sad all day, especially not on our anniversary."

It wasn't their wedding anniversary they celebrated but the anniversary of their first date. Even back then it had been evident to both of them that they were meant to be, even before Baze asked Chirrut to marry him, to bind his life to his.  
Chirrut being Chirrut had only smiled and kissed Baze's cheek and said. "And here I was, wondering if you'd ever ask me, darling." After that it had only been a matter of months. They had a small wedding, their closest friends and family present. Baze had cried with happiness and Chirrut still liked to tease him about it, even though it was one of his favourite memories. His Baze, his husband, crying because he was elated to spend the rest of his days with Chirrut. What more could he ask for, really?

Baze smiled and squeezed Chirrut's shoulders gently. "Exactly, imagine how horrible that'd be. We are still on for tonight, right?"  
Chirrut rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. "No, I made plans with my secret lover. Thought you'd be alright with that."  
When Baze let out a snort Chirrut's smile only spread further. Teasing his husband was one of his favourite past times after all.  
"Of course we are still on. Like every year," he smiled. "But I've got to leave for work soon, the kids won't teach themselves."  
Baze nodded, listening to the quiet sound of the piano for a moment before he answered. "You are right about that," he said with a soft smile. "I can't wait to see you tonight though."  
Chirrut smiled softly and took Baze's hand where it lay on his shoulder and kissed his knuckles gently. "Me neither. I have something fun planned," he said, his smile turning into a smirk.  
Baze grinned at that, a light blush rising to his cheeks. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Chi."  With that he pulled away, although reluctantly. "But i'll stop distracting you from getting ready then," Baze said. "And I'll make breakfast, you will not leave the house without again." Last time that happened Chirrut nearly passed out at work, an event that really didn't need to be repeated.  
Chirrut rolled his eyes once more. "Yes, mother."  
Baze flicked Chirrut in the back of the head and kissed his head once more. "Come on, babe."  
Chirrut leaned into the kiss and then closed the piano. "Fine, fine."  
Baze chuckled softly and went to the kitchen to make tea and some toast with scrambled eggs. After a few minutes he felt Chirrut's arm wrapped around his waist, his husband dressed now, mumbling against his shoulder. "I don't wanna leave."

This was a common occurrence since both of them really valued their time spent together, always missing the other when they were parted. The worst was when Baze had to travel for work, after a few days he grew grumpy and unbalanced, missing his husband. Luckily that didn't happen often though.

Baze leaned back into him and hummed. "I know, my love. But we'll see each other in a few hours," he said softly, keeping an eye on the eggs.

After they are Chirrut was helped into his jacket by Baze who pulled him close and kissed him once more. "I love you, and I'll see you tonight, sunshine."  
Chirrut sighed once more but returned the kiss before he said. "I'll see you later, sweet."  
And with that, he left.


End file.
